


Mungkin

by neverlookback



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlookback/pseuds/neverlookback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto diminta mengantarkan lembar tugas Sasuke karena ia sudah seminggu tidak masuk. NaruSasu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mungkin

“Gerah banget!”

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Dia berjalan sambil mengguncang-guncang kemeja putihnya. Keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Sekilas dia melirik jam yang menempel di dinding kelas yang dilewatinya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 2.

“Naruto!”

Pemuda jabrik yang dipanggil Naruto tersebut menoleh mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Terlihat pria berumur 30 tahunan tengah melambaikan tangan padanya memberi isyarat agar dia menghampirinya. Dengan malas, Naruto menghampiri pria berambut putih dengan mata seperti ikan mati tersebut. “Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?”

“Kau tahu rumah Sasuke kan?”

Naruto mengangguk menanggapinya.

“Boleh minta tolong?”

Naruto mendengus pelan. “Apa?”

“Tolong berikan lembar tugas ini padanya. Sudah seminggu dia tidak masuk.” Kakashi menyodorkan map berwarna coklat berisi lembar-lembar tugas milik Sasuke.

Walau enggan, Naruto menerima map tersebut. “Baik.”

**Mungkin**

**Disclaimer** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), Dll.**

Ting! Tong!

Naruto memencet bell sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Seorang wanita berdaster coklat–memiliki rambut panjang lurus berwarna hitam keluar dari rumah tersebut seraya menghampiri Naruto. Wanita tersebut adalah ibu Sasuke–Uchiha Mikoto. Dia membukakan pintu gerbang sambil menatap Naruto dihiasi senyumannya. “Teman Sasuke ya?”

“Ya.” Naruto tersenyum ramah. “Sasuke-nya ada? Saya diminta untuk mengantarkan lembar tugas ini padanya.” Naruto menyodorkan map coklat yang tadi di titipkan Kakashi padanya.

“Oh begitu, ayo masuk.” Mikoto membuka pintu pagar–tidak menyambut map yang disodorkan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. “Ah tidak usah Baa-san, saya titipkan saja pada anda.”

“Lebih baik kau berikan langsung padanya. Ayo masuk.”

“Ba-Baiklah.” Naruto berjalan melewati pagar–memasuki halaman rumah yang cukup luas tersebut. “ _Gomen kudasai_.”

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Mikoto kedalam rumah.

“Selama  satu minggu penuh, kami sekeluarga pergi keluar kota.” Mikoto melirik Naruto dihiasi senyumannya yang tidak kunjung hilang. “Kami baru pulang tadi malam, saat ini Sasuke masih tidur. Tolong bangunkan dia ya.”

“Tap–”

“Kamarnya di lantai dua, dia pasti senang temannya datang.” Mikoto memotong ucapan Naruto yang hendak protes.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. “Baiklah.”

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke, dia menemukan kamar berpintu coklat dengan gantungan tomat bertuliskan _Sasuke’s room._ ‘Haa?! Tomat?’ Naruto menggeleng kepalanya–tidak mau tahu seraya mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

“Sasuke? Apa kau sudah bangun? Ini aku Naruto!”

“...”

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

“Aku nganterin lembar tugasmu nih!”

“...”

Seruan Naruto tak disahut. Naruto menarik napas panjang seraya meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya. “Oh nggak dikunci.”

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke seraya mengintip keruangan tersebut. Rapi. Terlihat sosok pemuda tengah tidur di ranjang _king size_ -nya. Naruto berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Sejenak, dia terpaku menatap sosok Sasuke. ‘Woah... imut!’

Nggh!

Sasuke melenguh pelan seraya membuka matanya perlahan.

“Oh... selamat sore.”

“...hah?” Sasuke langsung bangkit–terduduk dan menatap horror si pemilik suara yang mengagetkannya–tengah berdiri disampingnya.

Syuuung~ Prak!

Sasuke melempar handphone yang tergeletak disampingnya.

“Ano.. Sasuke-kun.. jangan melempar benda sembarangan!” Naruto melirik handphone 5 inch yang tergeletak didekat kakinya. “Apalagi benda mahal seperti itu.”

“Berisik.” Sasuke melempar _deathglare_ andalannya. “Kenapa kau disini?”

“Tenang! Tenang... aku diminta Sensei untuk memberikan lembar tugasmu...” Naruto mengacungkan map coklat yang dipegangnya. “...dan ibumu memaksaku agar masuk kekamarmu.”

“...begitu.” Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghempaskannya perlahan. “Maaf merepotkanmu.”

“...”

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang menatapnya horror seolah melihat hantu mengerikan. Hal ini membuat Sasuke sangat kesal. “Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?!”

“Ti-Tidak mungkin! Sasuke meminta maaf.” Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya.

“Kau ingin mati?”

Naruto mendengus pelan seraya menaruh map disisi ranjang. “Bagaimana kau bisa begitu menyebalkan? Padalah kau sangat imut pas lagi tidur.”

Twich!

Perempatan urat _imaginer_ tercetak dengan jelas didahi Sasuke. Dia kesal mendengar gumaman pelan Naruto. Dia langsung bangkit seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

Tep.

Dengan cepat Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak meninjunya. Dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke seraya menjatuhkan pemuda _raven_ tersebut hingga terbaring di kasur dengan Naruto diatas–menindihnya. “Apa masalahmu?”

“Minggir!” seru Sasuke kesal.

“Nggak!”

Sasuke mencoba berontak walau tidak bisa bergerak. “Awas! Kuhajar kau!”

“Inilah alasan aku tidak mau minggir...” Naruto menarik napas panjang. “..kau pasti akan menghajarku.”

“BERISIK!”

Naruto mendecak kesal. “Berhentilah merengek atau akan kubuat mulutmu diam.”

“Maju saja kalau bisa. Kau _do–_

Naruto memajukan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

_–be_.”

Cup.

Naruto melumat bibir Sasuke.

Setelah itu, dia mengangkat wajahnya kembali seraya menatap Sasuke yang diam–me _loading_ apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

“A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!” Sasuke melotot manatap Naruto tak percaya nan heran.

“Bukannya kau bilang untuk _maju saja_?” tanya Naruto retoris–dengan tampang polosnya

“A-Apa kau bodoh! Tadi hanya gertakan bodoh!”

“Berisik! Diamlah!” Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar seruan Sasuke yang begitu menjengkelkan. “Jika tidak, aku akan melakukannya lagi.”

“...” Sasuke terdiam.

Merasa Sasuke sedikit tenang, Naruto pun melepas genggaman tangannya yang mengekang gerakan Sasuke seraya bangkit dan berdiri disamping  Sasuke–seperti semula.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dan duduk dalam diam.

Naruto menyilang tangannya didada. “Nah... karena aku sudah memberikan lembar tugasmu, kalau begitu aku pulang.”

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya–berpaling dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

“Apa kau Gay?”

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya seraya menoleh menatap Sasuke kesal. “Tentu saja tidak! Aku suka Onee-san dengan buah besar yang menggantung didadanya.” Naruto meraih kenop pintu lalu membukanya. “Aku tidak punya minat pada laki-laki, tapi...” Dia kembali melirik Sasuke dihiasi senyuman penuh arti. “...jika itu kamu, mungkin.”

Naruto melangkah keluar seraya menutup kembali pintu kamar–meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam tanpa kata. Setelah beberapa detik diam terpaku, Sasuke berdecak seraya menggesek-gesek bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Wajahnya sedikit merona. “...lain kali, akan kuhajar dia.”

**Owari**

 


End file.
